interlinguefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Decesim lecion
10 Decesim lecion 10.1 Texte 10.1.1 „In comensa esset li parol“ Li famos unesim frase del Evangelium de Johannes cela un profund sense, anc si noi comprende it litteralmen. Nam solmen per su capabilitá expresser per paroles su intern traviventies, su observationes e sentimentes, su perceptiones e desiras e communicar les, evenit li metamorfose del hom ex un animale, solmen li linguistic talent corona li hom quam li dómino del creaturas. Sin parol ne vell exister un clar notion, sin notion null pensation, sin lingue null alt spiritual vive. Nam li singul notiones, per li medie de queles li hom pensa, es strictissim ligat con cert paroles, un real, ver pensada sin paroles ne es possibil. Concedet que mani brevi pensation, mani actiones de vole eveni instinctiv o intuitiv, un plu alt spiritual vive, quel eleva se super obscur fluctuationes de pur instinctes e perceptiones a plen claritá e libertá del conceptiv pensacda, es e va esser connectet a linguistic capacitá. Omni spiritual valores li hom debi finalmen a su talent de articulat parlation. Novális dí unquande in su aforismes: „Li grammatica es li dynamica del spiritual dominia. Un parol de command move armées, li parol ,libertá’ nationes.“ Quande li poet e li pensator vaga liber ad in li immens dominia de pensas, lor ales es li parol. Li parlant hom victe li circumant natura per li parol e quam creator forma per li parol su propri, subjectiv munde, in contraritá e quam contrast al sensualmen perceptibil fenomenes: li munde del spíritu – de su spíritu. On ha dit, que li hom es un hybrid inter deo e animale, e yo vole dir que li paroles es li scalunes de ti scaliere celesti, along quel il prova grimpar super lu pur animalic ad in li luce del sprirtualitá. De to secue anc, que li lingue dá nos li fundament e li unesim base de omni cultura. (Güntert.) 10.1.2 Li mult lingues de Europa Li lingual situation in li hodial Europa es paradoxal. Li material civilisation, li scientie, e mem li arte unifíca se plu e plu. Li cultivat europano senti se quasi in hem in omni landes queles have europan civilisation, it es, plu e plu, in li tot munde. Hodie presc omni states guerrea per li sam armes. Sin cessa li medies de intercommunication ameliora se, e in consecuentie de to li terra sembla diminuer se. Un Parisano es nu plu proxim a un angleso o a un germano quam il esset ante cent annus a un paisano frances. Li civilisation tende vers unitá. It existe solmen un scientie, a quel li erudites de omni nationes contribue, partú on studia li sam problemas per li sam procedes, per li sam instrumentes. Li laboratorias de America e Japan labora pri li sam questiones quam tis de Europa. Li observatorias del tot munde prepara un carte de ciel, in quel illi execute chascun un part. Un modern erudito es, si il vole o ne, li collaborator de omnes, qui in li tot munde cultiva li sam scientie. Ite existe, por chascun specialitá scientific, un micri communité de erudites, qui, amícos o rivales, conosse unaltru, secue li activitá de unaltru e reacte un a li altri. Li scientie, quel es un, dómina un technica, quel anc es un. Chascun decovrition scientific changes li procedes de fabrication e li conditiones de production. E omni nov procede de fabrication es rapidmen conosset in li tot munde. Li afferes commercial es international. Li industries de un branche conclude cartelles trans li frontieras. Li bancs del tot munde es alliat per comun operationes. Li ovreros ha sentit, que, in regard a lor patrones, illi have identic interesses. Li formul „Laboreros de omni landes, unia vos“ ha evocat ecó in li classes de ovreros de omni landes. Li rel-vias, li naves, queles fa possibil li relationes inter li homes, deve devenir simil, caus necessitá. Li postal servicie ha esset fortiat unificar se por conformar se secun li principies del union postal universal. Li vestes deveni partú li sam. Li guerre ne ha impedit li feminin modes subir in li tot munde occidental presc li sam changes in li sam témpore. Omnicos va uniformisar se. Durant omni to li lingues, queles servi quam organes por li civilisation, es tre divers, illi deveni constantmen plu mult. Li conossenties del german, angles, hispan, frances e italian ne suffice plu a tis queles vole secuer li currentie del tot civilisation modern. Chascun nation, quamcunc micri it es, vole haver su propri lingue de civilisation. Presc chascun nation de Europa ha obtenet autonomie de nu li conossentie de duant lingues ne suffice por secuer li civilisation de sol Europa. Por experir li obstacules quel resulta de to, suffice transpassar un lingual frontiera. Por tis, doctos o practicos, qui deve secuer li currentie del labor fat in li munde, li diversitá del lingues del civilisation complíca li labor in un maniere íntolerabil. Li aprension de un scientie o technica deveni per chascun die plu laborosi, e li necessitá aprender divers lingues e sempre plu divers, adjunte un cargo, quel ne cessa far se plu e plu pesant. In li sam gradu quam li civilisation deveni plu uniform, li lingues have a expresser li sam coses per materialmen different, ma parallel procedes. Li notiones ne varia con li paroles, queles expresse les. Li lingues de Europa per to quo illi expresse, tende a devenir li fidel calcationes de unaltru. On save quel desfacilitás incontra un congress international pro li diversitá del lingues, ne solmen si it acte se pri un congress de homes con mediocri education, queles ne conosse foren lingues, ma anc li congresses de homes alt educat, nam quam rarmen illi ha havet témpore aprender parlar fluentmen un foren lingue! Li congresses de un partie, quam li socialistic, quel confesse internaitonalism, es fat tre desfacil per li necessitá traducter omnicos in adminim du lingues, e li deldgates del micri landes deve esser electet solmen inter tal homes, queles bon conosse un de ti lingues queles es usat in li congress. E it es ínevitabil haver un comun lingue por far possibil un ver discusssion. Por ti scop on besona un lingue, quel es facilmen aprensibil e applicabil eneutral. Solmen un lingue artificial responde a ti conditiones. Li practic necessitá haver un lingue international es evident. E proque un tal lingue es possibil, it deve esser introductet tam bentost quam possibil. (Secum A. Meillet, professor de „Collège de France.“) 10.2 Erläuterungen 10.2.1 Syntax Die Wortfolge ist im Okzidental häufig anders als im Deutschen, wo zusammengehörige Wörter auseinandergerissen und an den Anfang und das Ende des Satzes gestellt werden. In Okzidental gebrauche man regelmäßig die gerade, internationale Wortfolge, wie aus den untenstehenden Beispielen hervorgeht. Li monumente es plazzat avan li palace. Das Denkmal ist vor dem Palaste aufgestellt. Li judico es nominat Cadi che li arabes. Der Richter wird bei den Arabern Kadi genannt. Il pensat sovente pri li felici témpore del yuness. An die glückliche Jugendzeit dachte er oft. Tui amore e tui felicie eleva se avan me quam un etern aurore. Wie eine ewige Morgenröte steigt deine Liebe und dein Glück vor mir auf. (Goethe.) Li númere de spectatores hat crescet extremmen per arrivas ex vicin districtes. Durch den Zulauf aus benachbarten Ortschaften hatte die Anzahl der Zuschauer außerordentlich zugenommen. Yo ne save, esque yo ha fat bon. Ob ich wohl getan habe, weiß ich nicht. Por scrir un bon lettre de amore, tu deve comensar sin saver quo tu vole dir, e finir sin saver quo tu ha dit. Um einen guten Liebesbrief zu schreiben, musst du anfangen, ohne zu wissen, was du sagen willst, und endigen, ohne zu wissen, was du gesagt hast. (Rousseau.) Die regelmäßige Wortfolge in Okzidental ist: 1. Subjekt, 2. Prädikat, 3. Objekt: (1) Goethe (2) ha scrit (3) Faust. Dasselbe gilt auch für die Nebensätze. Yo ne va prender Vor libre. Ich werde Ihr Buch nicht nehmen (sondern liegen lassen). Ne yo va prender Vor libre. Nicht ich werde Ihr Buch nehmen (sondern ein anderer). Yo va prender ne Vor libre. Ich werde nicht Ihr Buch nehmen (sondern das eines anderen). Vor libre yo ne prende. Ihr Buch nehme ich nicht (sondern etwas anderes). Anc yo ama Vos. Auch ich liebe Sie. Yo ama anc Vos. Ich liebe auch Sie. Solmen illa ride. Nur sie lacht. Illa solmen ride. Sie lacht nur. Il tre regretta, que il have solmen poc marks. Er bedauert sehr, dass er nur einige Mark hat. Die Negation ne wird stets vor dasjenige Wort gesetzt, welches verneint werden soll, auch bei Verben. Bei analytischen Verbformen steht ne vor dem Hilfsverb. Dasselbe gilt auch von anc = auch, tre = sehr, tro = zu sehr und solmen = nur. Li delicat caviar russ. Der wohlschmeckende russische Kaviar. Li lingue international. Die internationale Sprache Ti mann, clar in su pensas e pur in su intentiones. Dieser in seinen Gedanken klare und in seinen Absichten reine Mann. Su patre e su matre hat fat omni arrangeamentes, necessi por su viage. Was zu seiner Abreise nötig war, hatten Vater und Mutter besorgt. Rapport approximativ pri merces, importat durant ti ci estive. Annähernder Bericht über während dieses Sommers eingeführte Waren. Adjektivattribute stehen vor dem Substantiv, falls sie kurz sind oder zum Wesen des Substantivs gehören; die langen und zufälligen Attribute (ergänzende Bestimmungen, verkürzte Relativsätze) stehen nach dem Substantiv. Il di, que il es malad. Er sagt, dass er krank sei. Il pensat, que yo hat ja venit. Er dachte, dass ich schon gekommen wäre. Illa questionat, pro quo yo es tam gay. Sie fragte, warum ich so froh wäre. Der Indikativ wird auch als Konjunktiv gebraucht: In einem abhängigen Satze wird dieselbe Redeweise und dieselbe Zeit angewendet, wie wenn er ein Hauptsatz wäre.Esque Vu comprende me? Verstehen Sie mich? Ha Vu comprendet me? Haben Sie mich verstanden? Yo ne save, esque yo comprende Vos correct. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Sie richtig verstehe. Pensa Vu o dormi? Denken Sie oder schlafen Sie? Fragesätze (direkte und indirekte), die nicht mit fragenden Pronomina oder Adverbia anfangen, werden Im Okzidental gewöhnlich mit der allgemeinen Frageformel esque? (es-que = ist es, dass?) eingeleitet, falls nicht Umstellung, wie im Deutschen, leicht stattfinden kann. Frage: Esque illa hat conosset su matre? Hatte sie ihre Mutter gekannt? Wunsch: (optativ) Mey illa har conosset su matre! Hätte sie doch ihreMutter gekannt! Bedingung: (conditional) Si illa vell har conosset su matre, illa vel . . . Hätte sie ihre Mutter gekannt, so hätte sie . . . Man beachte den Unterschied zwischen der verschiedenen Form der Frage-, Wunschund Bedingungssätze im Okzidental und den beinahe gleichlautenden Sätzen im Deutschen. In Bedingungssätzen darf im Okzidental die Konjunktion si nie fehlen, das nachfolgende deutsche „so“ wird meistens gar nicht übersetzt; nur bei komplizierten Satzgebilden kann es mit in ti casu übersetzt werden, um den Beginn des Hauptsatzes zu bezeichnen. Yo mersia Vos (nicht a Vos). Ich danke Ihnen. Ples auxiliar li (nicht a li) povri mann. Helfen Sie dem armen Mann. Il menaciat su ínamicos. Er drohte seinen Feinden. Yo memora li cose tre bon. Ich erinnere mich der Sache sehr gut. Il prepara por un viage. Er bereitet sich für eine Reise vor. To il solmen imagina. Das bildet er sich nur ein. Yo es conscient pri to. Ich bin mir dessen bewusst. Yo tre joya vider Vos. Es freut mich sehr, Sie zu sehen. Yo senti dolore; yo regretta. Es tut mir leid. Yo repenti. Es reut mich. Yo senti calore, frigore; yo cale, frige. Mir ist warm, kalt.Yo senti fame, sitie. Mich hungert, dürstet. Yo successat far it. Es ist mir gelungen, das zu tun. On dansat e ludet. Es wurde getanzt und gespielt. Deutsche idiomatische intransitive und reflexive Verben werden durch transitive wiedergegeben. Wo im Deutschen oft unpersönliche Ausdrücke stehen, wende man im Okzidental persönliche an. Deutsche passive Konstruktionen unpersönlicher Art erhalten im Okzidental lieber ein persönliches Subjekt.